Can You Sing That's Song? (1993, SuperMalechi's version)
Can You Sing That's Song? is a Custom Barney Home Videos for Season 2 released in November 5, 1993. the not to be confused with the 2005 videos of the same name. Pilot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and kids when the sing that's song, then fun and games. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Darren *Harry *Tosha *Luci *Kathy *Shawn *Jordan *Vincent *Derek Songs #Barney Theme Songs #Everyone Is Special! #Backyard Gang Rap #We All Barney and all his friends (tune to: We All Barney & The Backyard Gang) #If Your Happy And You Know It #Taking Turns #If All The Raindroup #Find The Number In Your House #Today We Can Say #What Can Be a Circus #I Can Be Anything! #I'm The Builder (song) #Games #Rock-N-Roll Star #Baby Bop's Blankeys #London Brage #What Sould I Do? #Down By The Bay #Having Fun Songs #Good Manners #Puttin' On a Show #People Help Other People #Old King Cole #What I Want To Be #Friendship Songs #The Dino Dance! #I Love You End Credits Music *The Dino Dance! Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993-1994 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Ship, Ahoy!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Anyway You Slice It!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Hoo's in the Forest?". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The musical arrgements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Once Upon A Time". *The end credits music is the same from "Rock With Barney". *When the kids say barney after he comes to the life, was is the sound clip is taken from "I Can Do That!". *The Season 2 Barney Doll used in this home video was also seen in "Fun & Games!". *Darren wears the same clothes Stephen wore in "Tick Tock Clocks!". and a short hair. *Harry wears the same clothes Min's wore in "Gone Fishing!". and a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes in "The Exercise Circus!". and a pony-tall. *Luci wears the same clothes in "The Exercise Circus!". and a pony-tall. *Kathy wears the same clothes in "Rock With Barney". and a hair-style. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Barney Safety". and a short hair. *Jordan wears the same clothes in Kenneth wore in "On The Move!". and a short hair. *Vincent wears the same clothes in Emliy's wore in "You Are Special!". and a pony-tall. *Derek wears the same clothes in "The Exercise Circus!". and a short hair. *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. Category:1993 Movies